Files stored in a computer system are typically presented to a user using a hierarchical system of folders. To locate a file, a user performs a series of mouse clicks to navigate through folders or menus. This generally requires the user to know the name of the file and the folder or folders in which the file is located.
In general, there are two basic steps involved in using any application program. The first step is to launch the application program. The second step is to load a file, which can be a new file or an existing file.
Launching an application program can be simplified by making a shortcut icon available on the desktop. It is also possible to create shortcut icons for particular files. However, there is a limited amount of space for icons on the desktop and no more than a few dozen files can be presented and organized there. Many users have hundreds or thousands of files. It is impractical to use shortcuts to organize this volume of files.
Returning to the two-step process previously described, operating systems typically allow a user to open an application by navigating through a series of menus. For example, in the WINDOWS® operating system, one way to open an application is to first click on “Start.” This brings up a list that includes the word “Program.” Moving the mouse over the word “Program” pops up another menu that lists a series of programs or program folders. Sliding the mouse over to this list and clicking the mouse button activates an application program or pops up additional menus. Opening an application requires at least three inputs by the user through a mouse or keyboard.
Once an application is launched, the user must still identify and locate the particular file which the user desires to open. Typically, the user may locate a file by activating one or menus in the application program and then navigating a series of folders. For example, in some applications, the first step is to click on the “File” button, which pops up a menu. In this menu there is a list of names of a few files that were most recently used. If the user wants to view one of these files, the user can click on the appropriate file name in the list. Frequently, however, the desired file will not be in the list. If the file is not in the list, the user typically clicks on a button to access the file system and then executes several more mouse clicks to navigate menus and folders to reach a desired file folder and ultimately a desired file. If the user does not know the location of the file, the user may be required to search through the file system, which entails many more mouse clicks, to locate the desired file. The user can also use a search tool to search the file system for files with particular file names or other attributes. Again, this requires many inputs from the user, undermining efficiency.
A user can also access the file system directly using a file manager program to view the hierarchical display of filenames. Again, many clicks are required to navigate through folders until the desired file is found, assuming the user even knows where to locate the file.
Improvements are needed to methods and systems for assisting users in locating files.